A Cause For Luck
by TheFeelsAreAfterMe
Summary: After being booted out of her job by Lady Luck, Eire Asher, the Leprechaun, had but one job to do. She's now a Merchant. (She'll sign autographs later.) This job includes running away from vengeful goddesses, working undercover, and saving kidnapped kittens. Awesome, I know right? After saving a guy in a cave, he's now he in her debt. "Welcome to the team Pitch!" "You're an idiot."
1. Chapter 1

I am the oddball.

Not because of my looks (which were exceptional by the way), nor how I acted (though I am weird, I can admit to that). It was how I was created. Most spirits of the world were either created by Man In the Moon or Mother Nature. Some are even older than the two, but they were the huge major spirits who control huge stuff.

Me? I am the spirit of Luck, because that is exactly how I came into existence.

Most spirits would awaken by having the moon shine on them, or in Nature's gorgeous palace. They would get a name, and a kick to the curb. That's all really.

Me? I woke up seeing the sun shine through the clear waves of water above my head. I was in the water, sure that I was dead. Unfortunately I wasn't, so there. I am a spirit because of my incredible sense of luck, or tacos. (That's another story.)

I am only four years old (by spirit standard), but if I was a human still I would be twenty one. Freaky. I could drink legally now, not that I didn't drink before. Now I have an excuse.

Oh? Sorry. I suppose you'd like my name. Well… No. Deal with it. …. Fine. You got me. I am the Supreme Emperor Of All Existence. Don't believe me? Google it, it should show my picture. No?! Really, I had thought I had fixed that…. I need to complain to Google again. Fine, well while they are fixing my page you can call me Eire Asher. That's the name I got from the guy who managed to fish me out of the water. Don't ask. I didn't like my old name so this one I like much better.

My job? Well, I am the spirit of Luck, but that was taken by an old hag named Lady Luck. She's a freak when it comes to the natural order, so she booted me from my job and called me 'A wreck to all society'. So, jobless I decided to become the next best thing. A merchant.

You're probably thinking, '_wow! That amazing awesome person is a merchant! I want to become her.'_

Too bad. (I'm signing autographs later.)

A merchant, in my description, is the dream job. _The_ dream job. I get to go on adventures, and I get paid to do it! My clients want extremly hard things to get, but I have my luck. That's my whole secret (don't tell anybody, because then they'll want it). I have luck on my side. Usually I can go in and steal the artifact and be back by lunch. I wait a day, and then give them it. I don't mess with their lives, so the better I don't know is the better chance of getting away without a fine.

Moon, I hate fines. They just want to steal all my gold. Groundhog sent out that stupid rumor saying I have an infinite amount of gold in my pot, but… I can't say it's false. I do have tons of gold, but it's worthless if I want to pull it out. If I am giving it to somebody in need, they get the gold. If I am being selfish and want it for me, it turns into coal. Which ironically, I can turn into gold with a touch. That's why people throw coal at me, so they can get me lucky charms. I just can't use the gold for myself. Making it that much harder for me. Besides, it drains all of my energy, so I work for money like any other normal spirit.

I looked down at the wooden table near the bar, and sighed questionably at myself. I couldn't get drunk, even if I wanted to. So why was I drinking my money away? Because I have a horrid addiction that I couldn't get rid of.

A person slid into the seat in front of me, a woman with platinum hair. A hood covered her hair, but she looked like she had come out of those magazines that shows off women's underwear. Her sharp green eyes looked at me, studying my dirty and smudged face.

"I have a job for you." She said, reluctance in her voice. "You are the Merchant, correct?"

"Yes sirree!" I held out my hand, "so what's my job?" I smirked.

* * *

The woods were quiet and soft, melodious and comforting. It was a serene place, the place filled with the hum of magic. Nothing could disturb it, I suppose. Nothing but me. I stepped through the trees like a buffoon, making sure that I stepped on every single branch and crunchy leaf. I wasn't here for the formalities. And wasn't I the very best at summoning people?

After crunching on one particularly old leaf, the wind around me began to violently push around me. It seems like she was almost here.

A scarf wrapped itself around my face, protecting my identity from the higher being. But, if rumors found her… then I was in trouble. I always had my face protected so I couldn't get caught up into something huge. I didn't like huge things. So many people would think that the Leprechaun and The Merchant were two separate beings.

"_WHO DARES ENTER MY FOREST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION." _A voice seemed to yell across the entire forest, and I smiled as a woman wearing a blue dress appear in front of me.

"I am but a simple traveler, my goddess." I bowed to her, trying to look meek and humble.

"_Yet you destroy everything? All the tree's hard work?" _Demeter asked, her voice low.

"I wish to repent, my fair goddess." I kept my bowed stance, but glanced up to see a necklace on the goddesses neck. My goal.

Demeter looked down at me with a huge amount of disdain, and I knew that somehow she wouldn't let this one slide. After all I disrupted the _trees._ For heavens sake, that was awful. (In cause you were wondering, I was being really sarcastic.)

"_Spirit, who art thou?"_ She asked, the air of magic around her. She was an old god, one that Mother Nature had created. She didn't have enough power to make the flowers grow anymore, she had lost that a long time ago. Demeter is powerless, but acts like she has power. What a fool.

"My name is The Merchant." I said, and I saw her eyes widen. I dove towards her, my hand outstretched towards her necklace. Persephone had employed me to get her necklace back, as it was a gift from Hades, but her mother had stolen it out of spite and worry. My hand clamped down on the sturdy necklace made of glowing silver, and my luck decided that the chain needed to break.

One I had my object in hand, I quickly made my escape. The goddess behind me screamed with fury, and a wave of power washed over me.

Oops. So she wasn't powerless… My mistake then. I think I had angered an old god, who wants my head on a pike.

I pulled out my stone sword and it turned back into it's original shape. A black pot with a silver handle. I reached in the empty space of the pot and began to dig around for the object that I was looking for.

A root jutted out of the ground, almost squeezing me, but my luck didn't have any of that. I quickly turned and escaped as roots and branches tried to stop me from leaving. I had to leave, no doubt about it. Demeter will obviously kill me, but I had no worries. My luck was giving me the strength I needed.

"_You shall not leave this forest alive!" _Her voice boomed across the forest, scaring the birds into flight. "_I will hunt you down until I have you!"_

A rock moved in front of me, trying to make me stop and turn. I grabbed a branch above me and lifted myself over the large rock with a grunt. It was hard one handed. I continued running, and it seemed like there wasn't anything stopping me now. Slowly, I stopped for a breath of air. My hand rummaged in my pot, searching for the transporting stone that I had procured from an elf.

Then, it seemed like the ground beneath my feet began to pull towards the direction that I was running from. The leaves began to get pulled, like a piece of iron moving towards a magnate. What was _this? _I looked past the trees to see what was happening. Then, with alarm I turned to run. Demeter was pulling everything towards her, including me. At first it was a small pull, but it turned into a harsh tugging that kept on pulling myself backwards. Every three steps I took, I slid back two. The first tree next to me was suddenly wrenched to the ground, and flew through the air until it hit at least a few more trees before falling into the dark abyss that Demeter waited.

Finally, my hand connected with a stone, no larger than my fist. I pulled out the white rock and gave a quick prayer. Please let this not consume me. I threw down the white stone, and yelled, "ye olde bar!"

A flash of white light surrounded me, and I was quickly transported out of harms way. I was thrown every which way, white light surrounding me. I couldn't see, and I could only hope that this wasn't going to last long.

It didn't. With a grunt, I landed on the ground. My breath knocked out of my lungs, I stayed there, unmoving. I closed my eyes as the adrenaline wearing off. That was close, but I had my luck! I slowly got up to my knees, taking my time. I had a day or so before I had to hand off my prize to Persephone. I opened my palm to see the glittering necklace in my hand. It was a small little bird, with a ruby pomegranate hanging from it's beak and two sapphire blue eyes. The chain was broken, and unfixable. I reached into my pot and retrieved a gold chain, from my gold. My gold had a certain quality about it, that nobody else had. That's why it was so wanted. It was a light silver gold, and it made it look like a light was glowing from inside. I placed the necklace in my pot, waiting for the client to come and get it.

Replacing the chain was easy, and I had finally gotten enough energy to finally make my way over to a small shack of a building. In crooked black letters, it said, '_Ye Olde Bar'. _It moved around a ton, and right now it was in the middle of the forest. Yet another perfect reason why I call the attic my home. Also, it belongs to a friend of mine.

I leaned up against a tree as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I guess I had gotten beaten up a bit too much this time in the white vortex. I might even have a concussion. I really need to stop using them, but I had no other transportation.

Breathing in deeply, I took a single step forwards…. and then fell through a giant hole. (How I had missed that was a bit peculiar, but I did sit on a fairy for three hours without knowing it. I had been cursed with donkey ears for three months.)

I gasped as I fell through the hole, and quickly changed my pot into one of a grappling hook. I threw it up, and luckily it caught on the hole's edge. I gasped as my arms were almost yanked out of my sockets as they stopped my fall. That was lucky, but I still got a little bit hurt.

Letting the rope under my hands grow, I let myself down the rest of the way of the black cavern that I was in. The only light was from the hole above, and that didn't cut through the darkness. It felt like I was staring down the ocean as it rushed forwards to consume me.

My feet touched the ground, and the sound echoed around me. It was scary, but exhilarating. If my luck decided that I needed to be in here, than I wasn't about to run away. It was time to explore.

Leaving my rope in the shadows, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. It wasn't helpful much, but it was enough to maybe see a handful of feet in front of me. Superb. The sounds of my feet stepping echoed around me, indicating how large this place actually was. There was staircases that were upside down, and blown out torches on the walls. I would have lit one, but my luck was telling me not to. So I didn't, because my luck knew better.

I walked through the twisting hallways and rooms, most of them held chains that were suspended from the ceiling. Scary? Not so much. This was like taking a walk in the park. There was nothing to be scary about.

That's when I saw a glimmer of light. It wasn't the light from the sun, but from fire. It glimmered off of the black walls, and I was cautious at first. Was this a trick? Well. There was only one way to find out. Let's go ask them, eh?

I stood in the shadows of the room, and gazed in. There were huge pits of fire blazing in them, and the torches were flicking on the walls. But what really got my attention was the cage in the middle of the room. I leaned forwards to look closer, and all I saw was a broken body lying at the bottom of the cage. Maybe they were dead? No! I saw its chest move!

Breaking out in a run, I skidded towards the cage. It was much too small for the person inside of it, and I felt pity. This wasn't right.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, as I began to mess with the lock. I was uselessly pulling it back and forwards. If I had my pot, this would be easy to get open. I had left it back in the form of a rope. "Are you alive?"

The man moved slightly and moaned, "leave me alone Nightmares."

"I am not Nightmares, I was just wondering if you'd like to get out." I said quickly as I sped up my pace with the lock. It was useless.

The man opened his golden eyes to look at me. "W-who are you?"

"The Supreme Overlord of Everything." I said as the lock beneath my finger snapped opened.

"H-how did you unlock that?" He was on his hands and knees looking at the black lock in my hands.

"Luck." I said as I swung the cage open. I helped the man get to his feet, but he could only lean on me. "What's your name?"

"Pitch, Pitch Black." He coughed, and looked up at me. "Do you have any water?"

"I don't know, do I?" I patted my pockets and then reached into my jacket and pulled out an canister. "Apparently I do. My luck likes you." I handed him the canister. He shakily tried to open it, but I had to. He promptly started to drown himself in the water, but I had stopped him. "Slow down, slow down. You'll upchuck everything if you continue to drink it like that."

Pitch began to take a few breaths before he took another long swig. "How did you get down here?"

"I fell down a hole." I sat down, letting him lean up against me.

"That's strange." He muttered, and then looked at me. "You don't have any food?"

I hummed as I searched my pockets, and found a packet of gum. "Does this count?"

Pitch sighed and took a piece of gum, and then looked at me. "What's your real name?"

"The Merchant."

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

Pitch took his time looking me over, and then nodded. "Very well. Do you have a job right now, Merchant?"

I hummed again, and winked. "Are you going to be my client?"

"Depends."

"Then yes, I am about to finish a job. I am currently free." I jumped to my feet and helped Pitch up onto his own.

Pitch's eyes flashed, "then let me hire you. Get me out of here."

"Hmm. Sure. What's your price?"

"A-"

A roar shook the cave, and Pitch cursed. I wasn't able to keep my balance as the floor shook with the sound, and I fell to the ground. Pitch reached his hand down and took mine with his. "We have to get out of here!" He said, and I got up only to almost fall over again. The floor shook every few seconds, and it was difficult to run while stumbling around. Pitch wasn't faring as well as I was. He seemed very desperate to leave this hell hole, and I could understand. Somebody kept him down here, and if I was in his shoes I would be trying to escape too.

"Which direction?" Pitch asked me when there were two caves in front of us. I pointed left, and we ran.

Another unearthly roar filled the air, and I stumbled backwards. "What is that?!" I yelled over the sound.

"My guard!" Pitch yelled back, and then we stopped at another crossroad. "Which way?"

I pointed right this time, and hoped that we were going in the correct direction. "This way, I think."

"You think?!" Pitch yelled, shock on his face.

"It's hard to think when something's after you!" I yelled back, and then there was a giant crack.

A moment of silence took over the air.

Then the wall behind us blew open and a black head emerged from the large hole. It was as large as a car, and yellow eyes that were as big as a stop sign blinked at us. Large spikes covered it head, large black plates protecting itself from attacks. It's scales seemed to shift in the small amount of light, like it was made of sand.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were guarded by a _Dragon!"_ I shrieked as it opened its mouth and roared. It's breath rolled over us, and it smelled like a gas station combined with kitty litter. It needed to brush.

With a new burst of energy, I pulled Pitch behind me and took a random tunnel. The ground shook as the rest of the dragon followed us. The top of the cave was caving in as the dragon shoved it's way after us. Then the corridor ended and we entered a large cavern. We ran about halfway through the room before realising that there wasn't another escape route. We were trap.

Then the rock behind us burst open and the dragon snaked it's head in. I backed up, Pitch's hand in mine. The golden eyes seemed to study me, as it's head moved back and forth. It was looking for a weapon.

I didn't have one on me…. crap.

We continued to shuffle backwards, Pitch trembling next to me.

Then the dragon took in a large breath, and opened it's mouth. It's teeth were white, and very much real.

"_Why do you take what's miiinnnne." _It breathed, causing my hat to fall off and it's breath was eye watering.

"He's my client, buddy." I said calmly.

"_He's miiinnnne. My treasureeee."_

"Nope! He's mine!" I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Pitch's bony frame and reached my hand upwards.

And touched my rope.

With a tight grip, I quickly retracted the rope. Pitch gasped and clutched at me while I hoped that we were fast enough.

The dragon roared and it raced to attack. I looked up at the sunlight above my head and trusted my luck.

The sunlight hit my face as we practically flew out of the hole. We had gone so fast that I hadn't bothered to slow down, and when the rope ended we continued upwards. Beneath us, a tide of black sand flew up from the hole. It blew up and faded out in the sunlight, and as almost as quickly as it had happened, the hole closed up.

I landed on Pitch with a grunt, the leaves beneath us flying up with the impact. We looked at each other, before I busted up with laughter.

"That was fun!" I giggled, while Pitch seemed to be preoccupied by something. I stopped to look at him, and was slightly taken it back.

He was crying. And his hand was in the sunlight, and the other was covering his face. I suddenly wanted to cry with him.

I let him have his moment, and didn't comment on it at all. I let him have his unmanly moment. I looked away as I sat next him, watching the sunset. It had been a while since I had a moment to watch the sunset.

Then, all too soon the sun fell behind the horizon. Pitch looked up at the multi-colored sky, and I sat in silence with him. I sighed and got up, giving him my hand. "Pitch Black, our deal is done. I got you out, and now it's time for my payment."

Pitch blinked at me, "what's the payment?"

"A hundred million gold."

"What! I can't pay that!"

"Well, you didn't tell me what exactly you'd pay so I took it upon myself to set the price."

"I can't and I won't pay you."

"Then I'll have to send you back down there. Trust me, I have my methods of putting people in their place." I pulled up my pot and began to look for another white teleporting rock.

"F-fine! I can't pay you, so what do you want me to do?!" Pitch seemed to start pouting. Cute.

I pointed to him, just as the first of the stars started to appear up in the sky. "From now on, Pitch Black, you will be my companion until your debt is paid off. Be prepared for adventures that will blow your mind!"

* * *

**Vocab:**

**Demeter- The greek goddess for agriculture and stuff. I'm not only using characters from ROTG, but from legends and random stuff I created.**

**Persephone- The daughter of Demeter. You should look up her story and stuff.**

**Pitch Black- He's frail, he's thin, he's not very strong. That's what you get when you get locked up by the Guardians five years ago.**

**Eire Asher- the name means Ireland lucky. It's similar to my own name… hehe. Well. She's the crazy person who's stupid enough to do stupid things and not get hurt because of her 'luck'. Her pot can change into anything, and hold anything. Her power mostly lies in her gold, which if she touches coal, it turns into gold. It drains her to the point of death, so that's why she doesn't do it. She is very good with a sword, so that's why her pot is almost always in that shape.**

* * *

**So… First chapter! Yay! Took me a while to get this up, but this is mainly the one!shot series of Pitches and Eire's adventures. The first few chapters are going to be linked with each other as it is in the beginning. I am going to try and update at least once a week, and if you're extremely lucky I'll post it two times a week. If I am bribed then the impossible will happen. Three. Three times a week. If I don't have anything going on or anything.**

**Check out my side story '222 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Santoff Claussen'. I'm doing that one with a friend. It's funny and it'll make you laugh at the insanity.**

**Please tell me what you think about this. It's my first!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl wanted something from him.

He just couldn't figure out what.

After she had told him what she wanted of Pitch, she had dragged him into an old bar and pushed him into the bathroom and told him to shower.

Merchant was a strange girl, that's much he could tell. She had come in while the curtain was drawn and stolen his robe and replaced it with pants and a black V-neck tshirt. At least it hadn't been white. Still, he had loved the robe. He still does. Pants? Why pants? The robe was much better anyways, and comfortable.

After drying himself off, Pitch pulled on the large shirt and equally large pants. He had to pull the belt tight, and still it hung off of him. Putting the towel to his hair so that he wouldn't get cold from his wet hair, Pitch then realised that he couldn't keep his hair back. He hated having his hair down, so that's why he kept it gelled back. He hadn't thought much about it in his eternal agony, but now it was to be just annoying. Now… it had grown unchecked. He needed to cut it, because he probably looked like a girl.

Pulling open the door, Pitch gazed about the small room. It was the attic of the bar, and was in remarkably well shape. It had been patched up and a small bed sat in the corner. A small window was off to the side and recently a new addition was put up. A cot was placed on the opposite corner, and a blanket and pillow rested on it. Pitch was alone in the small room, and he took the time to explore of what in it. There was nothing under the bed expect a few empty whiskey bottles, and under the pillow there was a small ripped green cloth. He picked up the silky thing and studied it. It looked familiar, but it had obviously been ripped off of something. While he he had been looking at it, he hadn't notice there was something hidden in it's folds. A golden key fell onto the bed, catching his attention. Lifting it up to look at it closer, Pitch found no anomalies. It was just an ordinary key. Placing it back in it's original spot, Pitch started to investigate the cot. The blanket was thick and heavy, and the pillow was soft. There wasn't anything to them, and Pitch decided that he had fully investigated the room. And then he heard voices.

"Aye don't care where ya found 'im, take 'im back!" A male voice with a rich accent rose up from the stairs.

"Oh, come on! I told you, he's in my debt. Besides, I have a feeling that he's nicer than you think he is." The girls voice argued back, obviously talking about him.

"'E's the Nightmare King!" Pitch flinched at that name, and knew that he was about to be shunned and feared again. He didn't hate it, but he was lonely.

"So? I'm the Leprechaun, that doesn't change who I am!" Oh? That's who she was…

"It's in 'is nature to scare and frighten children!" It was true.

"That doesn't give you any reason to kick him out!" That was a reason.

"It means bad business." It sure is.

"If he's gone, then I'm gone." Yup… wait what?

"Eire, you're mey lucky star, ya can't leave."

"I can and will if you don't stop acting like a worse person than Pitch. He's nice. I can tell these things."

"Says the girl who tried giv'n a goblin a scarf which then tried eaten ya."

"He looked cold."

"Ya can't bring in others like stray animals, ya gotta stop doin' this. The last time the stranger tried kidnappin' ya again fer yer gold."

"Which I stopped with a single swipe of my blade."

"Ya need to stop this. And ya need to stop this now. I'll give 'im a night, but if 'e doesn't prove 'imself then Aye'm kicking ya both out."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was some stomping of feet, and the door swung open and the girl came in. Her face was still obscured with a thick scarf and a hat pulled down low. She growled out some choice words and then looked up at him from under the brim of her hat.

"So… you heard the conversation?" She asked, her voice weary and tired.

"Indeed, if you wish me too, I shall leave." His voice was flat, showing no emotion.

"And not pay off my money?" She asked, her voice amused. Then she sighed and then waved her hand towards the cot. "No, you stay here. I need to cool off a bit." And she disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, Pitch heard the water running.

A wave of dizziness caught up with Pitch, and he finally let himself collapse on the cot. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

Pitch woke up in the middle of the night, unsure of why he was suddenly awake. His body was curled up, and darkness surrounded him. It was the darkness that made it all more dreamlike. Usually the Nightmares would keep the fires going to keep him weak and helpless. The cage bars weren't digging into him, and a heavy blanket covered him. It was like he was dreaming.

Slowly, as if he was afraid to move, Pitch opened his eyes and looked around. That's right, he had escaped and was in the attic of the Leprechaun.

Then he found the reason why he was awake. Power. He was gaining some of his long lost power. No harsh fires were burning it out of him, and he could feel himself growing stronger every minute. But, the real question was…. Who was afraid? Waves of fear washed over him, a terror without a name.

He sat up, looking around for the source and then found it. The girl across the room was rigid in her bed. She look little short gasps of air, and pain twisted across her face.

Pitch looked at the dark shape of the girl. It felt like five other people were confronting their worst fears. Getting to his feet, Pitch shuffled over to peer at her. Shadows covered her face from him, but he could easily see that she was in her teenager years. She must have been incredibly young when she had been turned into a spirit.

Gently, Pitch touched her to wake her up. It wasn't fitting for her to have a night terror after she had rescued him.

_Click._

Pitch didn't need to look over to see that a gun was pointing at his head. A large man was holding a double barreled shotgun to his head.

"Get away from 'er." He growled, and motioned Pitch to move back.

"Why?"

"Because Aye said so, bastard."

Pitch took a step backwards and looked at the man full in the face. He had a full beard and a white scar that crossed over an eye and stopped halfway over his nose.

"I was simply waking her up from her nightmare. I didn't want her to suffer." Pitch explained, and the man gave him a harsh glare.

"Is that so?"

"That is all that I wanted. Though, it is a powerful fear."

"Not even her gold?"

"What gold? She looks pretty penniless to me. Besides, why would I want it?"

The shotgun was lifted out of his face as the man stroked his beard. "Well, Aye'll tell ya this. She can't wake up because of a curse. She's ta have nightmares fer the rest of her life."

Pitch blinked and then suddenly scowled, "who would want to do that?" He looked down at the small form of the girl. He could see that her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets.

"Aye was thinking it was ya."

"Even I wouldn't bestow this on my enemies. A few good nightmares, yes. But for every night?" Pitch hummed as he brought his hand down to read the girls fear. As soon as he touched her subconscious, he was suddenly blocked by a fierce determination. He couldn't read her dreams, therefore he couldn't stop her from having them. "I can't touch it. She's out of luck."

The man suddenly burst out laughing, and Pitch looked at him startled. "She's out of luck!" He boomed, and then grinned wildly at Pitch. "Ya don't have my approval yet, but come downstairs and lets get ya cleaned up."

Pitch numbly nodded and followed the man downstairs, but he couldn't help but feed on the fear that the Leprechaun was giving him.

* * *

My eyes opened as soon as the suns rays hit the window. My heart thundered in my chest, and I stared up at the wooden ceiling above my head. Another night gone. Slowly, I started to move. My hands cracked as soon as I released them from their grips, and my tense muscles relaxed. I couldn't remember exactly what was in my dreams, but I knew that if I did remember I wouldn't be able to go outside anymore. It was a blessing to forget my fears.

Rising up from my warm bed, I hissed as my feet touched the cold floor. I froze as I looked up at the cot at the other side of the room. Who?

I recalled my last memory and relaxed. I wonder where Pitch was. So help me if Greg kicked him out already. My white nightgown was tangled up in my legs, and I decided that gravity really needed a hug from me. With a crash, I fell over.

There was a crash from the floor below, and a voice shouted, "ya alright up there?"

I groaned, and then thumped the ground two times as a signal saying I was alright. I fell over often, and more over I would be alright. There was a time where I almost sprained my wrist doing this. I slowly got up from the floor and got ready. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and my lucky green coat. I couldn't go anywhere without my coat. It held my important stuff in it. Pulling my pot from it's spot under the bed, I shifted it into a sword and strapped it to my back. It was annoying to have it bump into things when it was on my side. The back was better. Pulling on my boots, I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I pulled my fingers through my unnaturally (but amazing) curly red hair, and yawned as I walked downstairs. Coffee. I need my blood.

"Good morning Greg." I yawned again, heading towards the cup offered on the counter. I ignored my surroundings as I slowly drank my cup of gold. This was the real reason why I lived here. Greg made the best coffee in the whole world. He's Italian, but strangely he has an Irish accent. I hadn't been able to ask him about it.

Greg coughed, gaining my attention. I looked over and then almost spat out my coffee. Pitch was sitting on a chair with a tablecloth wrapped around him. Greg was in the process of cutting Pitch's long dregs of hair. I couldn't help but fall over laughing.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yep. Don't question the craziness." Greg muttered as his scissors snipped.

After a while, I stopped and looked over to see a 'I-am-so-done-with-this' look on Pitch's face and I fell over again giggling.

After my amusement had been filled, I got up and began to inspect the haircut. When it was short it twisted up into spikes. I smoothed it down, and I had to say Pitch looked better when his hair was pulled back from his face.

"That's really good." I smiled as I went over to the stove and pulled out a few eggs. "Scrambled?"

"What?" Pitch asked, and I turned to look at him.

"Do you want your eggs scrambled?"

"Sure."

I hummed a lullaby as I cooked, and randomly dancing to the music in my head. I didn't care what people thought of me, I just knew that I was free as long as I lived. That made every day a party in my mind. I ended up using eight eggs and half a block of cheese as I cooked the meal. I ate a normal amount of food, but that didn't mean that I couldn't make extras for leftovers. Setting out a few plates and pouring out milk in two plates, I heaped on a plate full of eggs. I handed the plate to Pitch and another to Greg. I started in on my own pile as the two others began to tear apart their food. Pitch, I could understand eating like a lion. Greg on the underhand.

"Greg. You monster." I slapped him, "you're eating like a Guardian!"

Pitch froze, a fork halfway to his mouth as he looked a little frozen. Greg also stopped and then set his fork down.

"I'm sorry Pitch, Eire doesn't know about what 'appened five years ago." Greg said, and then Pitch slowly nodded.

"Did I say something wrong? I mean that as 'Guardians-are-completely-evil' manner. I'm sorry if you feel any sort of attachment to them, or if I offended you." I apologized, and Pitch shrugged.

"I don't care for them. Let's not talk about them. Ever." He said, and began to eat much slower.

I could respect that. "Awesome. So lets get down to business. And no, I am not talking about defeating any huns."

Pitch looked confused while Greg laughed.

"So, you may have figured it out by now. My name is Eire Asher, and I am the Leprechaun. Formerly known as the spirit of Luck. I am known as the Merchant, but I am not sure if you know who that is."

"What do you mean by former spirit of Luck."

"I got kicked out of my job. Anyways, as I was saying… I am the Merchant. That is classified information. I get hired to do a bunch of jobs that usually means I steal something or I do something to piss somebody off. So, I don't really let people know my identity."

"Yeah, like pissing off Demeter was fun." Greg said sarcastically, and I glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm talking here. So, as I was _saying_. You are going to be my partner because it's going to be fun. You get fifty percent of the profit that will go into your debt. Another thing is, I don't care who you are, or who you were. You are getting a new life. However, there are some rules. First off, you do not ask me about my past. I won't ask about yours. Second, do not believe any rumors. I won't for you. Third, do not get hurt. I really don't want to take care of you, but I will if I have to. Fourth, do not lie to me. I can tell when people do that. Five, do not have any coal. Whatsoever. I will not hesitate to kill you. And lastly, six. Whenever you feel like dancing, you do it. Break their minds or whatever. I won't judge."

Pitch stared at me.

"Welcome to the team Pitch!" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"You're an idiot." As he took my hand and shook.

Then the door opened and Persephone entered the bar. I ducked down and scurried upstairs to grab my hat and scarf. I fixed up the scarf around my face and I pulled the necklace out of my pot. I placed it in my pocket along with the broken chain as I went downstairs. Pitch was looking from the shadows, and I rolled my eyes as I took his arm and dragged him over to my meeting table.

The goddess looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Merchant. Did you get my necklace."

"Yes." My voice low, as I sat down. Pitch did the same next to me.

"Who is your friend?" Her perfect face fell into confusion.

"My new partner. I would like you to meet Pitch Black." I introduced him, and her green eyes widened with recognition.

"I did know." She said softly. I nodded, and before she left I spoke up.

"Actually, he was very helpful. He let me get your necklace before she killed me. I would say that he was a hero. He is the perfect partner to help me with this hard task. I almost failed, but he helped me immensely." I fed her lies so that the stories of Pitch would travel around the spirit world. It would help the business.

"O-oh I see. I am terribly sorry for getting you into that sort of situation. I shall pay double for your troubles." She said nervously as she pulled out a bag of gold coins.

Sweet! More gold for me!

"Here is your necklace. I replaced the chain, as the old one broke." I set the necklace and the broken chain next to it. Her eyes went soft as she picked up the necklace and her thumbs touched the small bird.

"The chain is wonderful. I thank you for helping me getting this back. I hope my mother doesn't catch you though." Persephone said, as she rose up from her chair. I pulled the gold into my jacket and turned to leave. "Wait," I turned back to her. "I have something else for you." She pulled out an envelope out and gave it to me. Then she burst into a thousand flower petals and we were alone. I pulled off my hat and scarf, stuffing them into pot.

"Why did you lie to her."

"Hmm?" I looked up at Pitch who was giving me a blank face. "To put the word out. Besides, it's alright to put you in a good light no?" I opened the letter and started to read it.

"That's-"

"Holy hell no!" I shrieked as I crumpled the letter in my hands. I stormed past Pitch and walked into the kitchen. I turned on a burner and threw the paper ball into the flames. "May you die in strawberries!" I hissed at the ball as it turned ash.

I watched the ash dissipate, and then turned off the flame.

"Are you-" I turned around to see Pitch behind me, and didn't stop turning. I twisted (awesomely) to the ground, and then there was a _thunk_ over my head. I looked up to see a dart sticking out of the stove and paled. The only people who could be doing this was…

"_Gimme your gold!"_ A shape pushed past Pitch and leapt at me.

* * *

**Vocab:**

**Lets get down to business to defeat the huns- Mulan, obviously. Who doesn't love that movie?!**

**Greg- The owner of Ye Olde Bar. The person who took Eire in.**

* * *

**So.. The whole point of this is getting Pitch into new home, and to give more depth. It will be more crazy and adventure-y in the next chapter. Also, when Eire is the Leprechaun, she's targeted. When she's the Merchant, she is respected.**

**And people want her gold. AKA 'Me lucky charms'.**

**Not much weirdness in this chapter. Just giving back story and place to live. And don't ask about the letter. It will come to pass later.**

**Thank you Iou169 and Lurking Pheonix for reviewing/ and or favoriting this book. I love you both. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch was stunned of how events were moving so fast.

Once second, they were talking to Persephone, the next Eire was screaming at a letter about fruit in hell, and then an elephant dart was stuck to stove and a small imp was chasing the girl around the kitchen.

What has he gotten into?

The imp was entirely red, a black loincloth was the only thing on him. It cackled as it paused to blow a dart at Eire who managed to get out of the way just in time by tripping. "Gold!" It shrieked, and finally Pitch had enough of this. He was going to get a headache if the creature spoke one more word.

A shadow caught the creature by the leg and lifted him up high from the ground. Eire rose her head over the counter to wearily look around and then relaxed to see that the imp had captured. Greg walked out of the bar and took one look at the situation. There was about fifteen darts stuck to various objects, two of which were stuck onto a frying pan that Eire had tried to defend herself with.

"Oy, ye better clean this up after yaselfs. Ya understand!?" He commanded and Eire nodded, her grass green eyes wide. Then disappeared.

"Thanks Pitch." She said as she got up, and walked over to the Nightmare King. "I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"And what were you expect then?" Pitch asked coolly while the imp struggled in the shadows grip.

"Hmm. I was thinking more of dinosaurs or aliens. Imp's weren't even on the list." And she poked the little red demon in its stomach. It snarled and tried to scratch her, but it's arms were too short to touch her.

"Aliens?"

"Aliens. Trust me, I've met a few martians. They always wanted me lucky charms."

"Me lucky charms?"

"My gold."

"GOLD!" The imp hissed and struggled to get to Eire. "I want your gold!"

"No can do little guy." As she began to pat her pockets, and then found something in her green coat. Her face brightened as she brought out a small white stone. "Any last words?" She smiled at the little creature.

The Imp laughed. Eire and Pitch were a little taken it back at the little demons behavior. It's laugh was a dry cough, but it was clearly amused. "Leprechaun," it spoke with a rasp. It was like another whole demon by the way it was acting. "We have something of yours."

The smile dropped away from Eire's face as she looked at the small Imp with a stone face. "And what would that something be?"

The Imp laughed and with a puff a smoke, a small paper appeared in it's hand. It held it out and Eire took the paper. She frowned.

"What is this for?"

"That is where your precious thing is, and you must get to it before my boss kills it."

"What is it?" Pitch asked, his voice low. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the compromising situation.

Eire glanced at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes and then turned back to the Imp.

"It's your precious cat, Leprechaun. We have your pet." It snarled and then began to hiss and tried to attack the two.

Pitch looked at Eire and saw her face darken with emotion.

"Pitch," she said after a bit, "what is the worse place on earth for you?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "the Santoff Claussen." It was true. The place was sickening.

"Very well." She said as she placed the white rock to her lips and whispered the destination to the stone. It grew with a brilliance and she tossed it at the Imp who then vanished in the bright light. She frowned and then all emotion washed off of her. A smile touched her face as she turned to face Pitch. "That was fun!"

Pitch was confused. Eire should be angry or mad or even sad that her cat had been stolen. Not smiling as she began to pull darts out of the frying pan.

"Are you sad?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "what?"

"Are you sad that your cat was stolen?"

Her smile faded and gave Pitch a forlorn look. "Very. I can't believe they took Muffins. We'll have to rescue her."

Muffins? That's a very choice name for a cat. Pitch decided not to comment on the name and helped Eire clean up the kitchen. It only took a few minutes to finish up the kitchen when Eire pulled out her stone sword. It melted into her pot as she began to fish something out of it. Surprisingly, her arm fit all the way into the pot until her shoulder was pressed up against the edge. She then smiled as she pulled out another white stone and her pot was once again a sword.

"Let's go Pitch! We gotta save my cat!" Eire said with a smile as she took Pitch by the hand and led him out of the bar. "Gotta go Greg, we got a mission."

"Whatever. Don't get killed, ya bloody idiot."

Pitch was surprised as he found that he wasn't in the same area as he was before. Last night the bar had been the woods behind Burgess, now it was in a desert. The sun was beating down on the sand which was bright and hurt his eyes. He didn't like being in the sun. Shadows, now that was better.

Pulling out the paper, Eire carefully read it before slamming the white rock on the ground and a bright light enveloped both of them. This felt like he was being swallowed by the sun.

From now on, they were going to travel by his shadows. Then, he lost consciousness as the bright light slammed him up against random objects.

.

We arrived in fashion. I mean, who doesn't love a bright light around us as we teleported. Besides that I felt rather sore from being tossed around in the vortex. I got to my feet and looked around for Pitch. It would be very bad if he had been taken into a different dimension. I found him in the shadows, unconscious. I patted my pockets and then found the canister of water. I poured a fair amount of water on his head and he woke up with a splutter.

"What in heavens name-"

"Good morning. We're in a job." I smiled at him as I finally got a good look around. We were in an old abandoned warehouse, cobwebs everywhere and dust covered every surface.

"I'll get you back for that." Pitch muttered as he pushed his hair back into a slick manner. The water helped it stay that way. I must admit, he looked a bit scary with his hair back, but that didn't mean I was scared.

I pulled out my sword, ready to be attacked. I was experienced in this sort of situation sadly. "Shh." I said quietly as I moved into the middle of the room. I looked around to see if there was any sign of people around. There wasn't a disturbance in the dust nor in the air. It seemed like we were the only ones here. "Strange." I said, relaxing my guard a little.

"What is it?"

"I don't sense anybody here. Could this all be a set up?" I frowned, and then turned to Pitch.

"If they kidnapped your cat, it could only be a set up." Pitch replied, as he got up from the ground. He brushed off the dust from his too large clothes.

"No, not like that. More like, could this all be a lie? A distraction?"

"I highly doubt it." Pitch limped over to me, and I frowned.

"You alright? Do I need to take you back?"

"I'm fi-"

A white feather dropped into my vision, startling me. A sharp gasp hit me as I tackled Pitch, "get down!" I yelled as an arrow cut through the air and hit the ground with a _thunk._

Rolling to the side as to not getting hit with an arrow, I crouched on my feet. I knew who was here. The most famous stalker of all time.

"Cupid." I hissed, my eyes looking upwards trying to find the most idiotic man. "Are you really trying this again?"

"Forgive me, mademoiselle." A man's voice echoed around the warehouse. "Girl spirits must have love or else they shall all perish."

"Just because there is a shortage of girls who actually want to date you, doesn't mean you have to force me into your stupid 'love' thing." I said, my sword ready to attack. I hated Cupid with a passion. He always tried getting me into the spirit world with love, which I have also a passionate hatred about as well. I loved being by myself, thank you very much.

"You wound me with your words." His voice echoed around, and I glanced at Pitch to see if he could tell. Pitch had a dark look on his face, and he was looking at the shadows on my right side. "-but I am not here for that." I returned my focus to Cupids words.

"What are you here for?" I turned to my right side, searching for any sign where the annoying bird brained idiot being might be.

"I have been hired to help you fall in love. His love is pure, and beautiful, and it is sad that you do not love him back."

"Oh, please tell me you're not talking about-"

"Karma. Oh yes, the boy has fallen head over heels for you. I must say, you are quite a catch as well."

"He's not a boy, he's a creepy old man who preys on everybody's misfortune. He's literally my opposite. I seriously cannot 'like' him, I can't even stand being in the same room as him! What gives you the idea that I would want to love him!" I was exasperated. We must have had this conversation a thousand times, still he wouldn't let it go.

"Hmm." And quickly another arrow shot out of the darkness, but this time it was from my left. I gasped as I tried to turn around fast enough to block the arrow of the devil. I was too late.

The black sand formed in front of me and the arrow caught itself in it. The sand shifted and then formed into a large scythe, and the arrow clattered onto the ground in two pieces. Pitch stood in front of me, the scythe in his hand.

He protected me.

Awesome!

"I was just about to finally get her, who are you!" Cupid demanded as he finally came out of the shadows. He was a thin man, with wavy bond hair that went down to his shoulders. A thin wispy beard was on his chin and his light blue eyes were furious. A blue cape on his shoulders, but he had a black business suit underneath.

"You shouldn't force her into something that she doesn't want. Eire should have control over who she'd want to love, and who she doesn't. This isn't how she should experience her feelings, she shouldn't be forced into it." Pitch said as he swung his weapon at Cupid. I had a feeling that I should start calling him Gandhi. He spouted some very wise choice words.

The man easily floated above the attack on his white wings, and looked down at Pitch. His blue eyes widened and then whispered, "the Nightmare King." He then glanced down at me and a smile touched his face. "Going big aren't we Leprechaun?"

"Go big or go home, right?" I laughed before continuing onwards. "Actually no, he's just my bodyguard. It's difficult being attacked at every moment of the day." I said, as Pitch continued to attack Cupid with various techniques. I jumped into the battle, my sword leaping towards Cupid with a fierce speed. "Where is my cat!" I yelled, as I ducked under another arrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cupid sneered, and then turned to fly away. The door was open and he went straight towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled as I lept onto the man's back as he took off, tossing my sword behind. It seemed like I weighed like nothing, as the air around grew colder the higher we went up. I clung to Cupids back, not really liking the height. Inwardly I was screaming at myself for my stupidity, but I continued to cling onto Cupids back. With a grunt, I began to try to mess with Cupids wings. If he couldn't fly, he couldn't escape. Right?

Then the air pressing against my face stopped as Cupid stopped in mid flight. He reached behind him, and pulled me over his shoulder so that he could look at me. My legs kicked at the air as I clung to Cupids arm.

"Aren't you so stupid. It's my lucky day." I saw an arrow in front of my face, and my eyes widened and stopped moving. Cupid wasn't going to shoot me, oh no. He was going to stab me right here and now.

But something made me pissed off. He couldn't have a lucky day. Nope! It's my day, in fact all of my days, to be lucky! "Wait!" I said, quickly and then looked up into Cupids face. "Cupid, I don't want this."

"All girls want this." As he moved to stab me.

"I don't. But, I'll let you if you give me my cat right now." I panicked.

Cupid hummed, and then reached into his coat pocket and handed me a small ball of brown fur. I softly held the tiny little kitten in my hands and my face softened at the small creature. So cute!

"That is what you should look like all the time." Cupid told me, and instantly my face hardened.

"Tough luck." I said before I slipped out of my coat and began a free fall. I am about to die, but I trust my luck. The wind howled in my ears as it tore against me.

I heard a shout, and Cupid diving after me. My bare arms were getting cut by the wind and I prayed to my luck. Don't let Cupid get me.

Then, I was engulfed by shadows. Blackness was tearing my soul apart, making me paralyzed. Suddenly, I rolled out onto the floor and dust covered me.

"You alright?" Pitch leaned over me, and I just looked up at him. I groaned as I was suddenly helped back to my feet and I could only clutch at the small kitten in my arms.

"I think so. We should get out of here before Cupid finds us. I tricked him." I mumbled as Pitch handed me back my sword.

"Interesting." Pitch said as he led me back into the shadows. "Lets get you cleaned up. You're a mess."

"Your face." I muttered, as the darkness took hold of me again. This time it was better, because Pitch was by my side.

We appeared in my attic, and Pitch pushed me into the bathroom. I was a bit shocked and a little out of it. I set the kitten down in the sink and showered. Once I was out, I found the kitten playfully with the dust motes that my clothes were giving out. It had brown fur and a little white spot on it's ear.

I laughed as I wrapped myself in a towel and took the kitten into my room where it seemed to have a mens conversation.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Pitch and Greg who looked startled at the cat in my arms.

"What is that!" He pointed at the kitten.

"My cat."

"Since when did ya get a cat?"

"Like, an hour ago."

"Are you saying you didn't have a cat before?" Pitch asked, confusion on his face.

"Yep! But I always wanted one." I sat on my bed.

"So what was all of that about? We didn't have to fight Cupid, nor did you have to get so dirty. You didn't even have a cat!"

"But I wanted one. That's the point." I smiled at the little kitten who meowed at me. I cooed at it, as I let it suck on one of my fingers.

"You are such an idiot!" Pitch sighed, before leaving. Greg only shook his head at me before heading after Pitch.

Looking down at my new cat, I smiled. "You're going to be the only guy in my life. I promise. I swear on my luck."

* * *

**Thank you for another review! This is going great! I also got another favorite! Thank you so much! Anyways, I am going to start on the one!shot part of this story. That means that the chapters after this have no connection to the last, and if there is a sequal, then it would probably be out of place. **

**The randomness starts here! **

**P.S. Could you do me a small favor? Could you please check out my other book, and see if there is anything wrong with it? I was wondering if the reason why people aren't liking it was because there was a problem... Please? *puppy look* It's called 'North Wind'.**

_**Review!**_


End file.
